Two rivals and one goddess
by annarosiescar
Summary: It is time to fight against the strongest opponent Sheik and Greninja are ready to fight their rival
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Greninja was on the Battlefield "Gren Gren Gren nin nin ja ja" he was listening to the song Guilty feeling from Hyrule Warriors "Gren? ninja?" he asked "It's me" i replied he came close to me he was curious "Greninja what are you doing?" he smelled at me "Why did you smell at me?" i asked "Gre ninja ja ja nin" he said "Did you say that i smell like fireworks?" i asked "Gren" he replied "Oh come on Greninja don't look at me like that" i said "Ninja ja ninja gren gren" he explained "Tracksuit and Water Shuriken" he took my hand "Greninja" he said "Yes i know" i said "Ninja gren ja ninja gre ninja ja gren nin ja gren nin ja gre nin ja?" he asked "Of course Greninja" i said and smiled at him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I was finally back on Wuhu Island he saw me "Who have we here?" asked Ganondorf "Annaqueen" i replied "You will never see your ancient fools again" said Ganondorf "I will see them again!" i shouted "Why are you here?" he asked "I am here to fight for my Miis" i replied and saw them "Annaqueen! Annaqueen! Annaqueen! Annaqueen!" they cheered "After all these twelve years when i have been gone then i come back" i said "Wait you mean?" asked Ganondorf "I am resurrected" i said

 _The winner is_ "Don't mess with me!" _Annaqueen_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Greninja woke up at Bridge of Eldin "Hm ... what happened?" he asked "I don't know" i replied he looked at me and smelled "Fireworks the best smell" said Greninja "Don't look at me like that" i said we sang Guilty feeling

 **Greninja:**

 **Oh Anna listen to me**

 **He will pay for this we will see**

 **Oh Anna listen to me**

 **It's Hardboiled Greninja Xtreme**

 **We will soon fight together in Smash**

 **On that evening we will kick his ass**

 **I am the one who saved you**

 **Anna:**

 **It was two years**

 **When you saved me from my fears**

 **It is all thanks to you my friend**

 **I trust you and i believe**

 **We will fight at the new years eve**

 **You and i**

 **Lifesaver that is what you are**

 **You and i we look on the sky**

 **We are looking at the stars**

 **That smile looks familiar to me**

 **We will soon fight together in Smash**

 **On that evening we will kick some Dragmire ass**

 **Tracksuit and water shuriken**

 **Greninja:**

 **It was two years**

 **When i saved you from your fears**

 **It is all thanks to me my friend**

 **You trust me and you believe**

 **We will fight at the new years eve**

 **You and i**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Ganondorf was at the Final destination "Hee hee hee" he heard a laugh "Silvia did you hear that?" asked Ganondorf "Who's laughing?" she asked they heard the laugh again someone appeared "Is that?" asked Silvia "The creature is my shadow" replied Ganondorf "Who will win?" i asked "I will win for sure" said Phantom Ganon "We'll see about that" said Ganondorf "I love this form" said Silvia "You do?" asked Ganondorf "Yes" replied Silvia "Phantom Beast and Calamity" she counted "Yes" replied Ganondorf they began to fight Silvia looked at Ganondorfs two forms Phantom Ganon saw an assist trophy "Who's inside?" asked Silvia "It's Nightmare" said Ganondorf "The winner is Phantom Ganon" i said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Sheik was in Skyloft she sang

 **It was long ago**

 **I served him as his servant and he were of course my master**

 **But not anymore**

 **This is great i am so glad and happy**

 **I can not serve him it is done**

 **In Hyrule Warriors i'm number one**

 **I will know what i tell him**

 **I will soon save Hyrule**

 **I'm number one on the list**

 **I'll become a protagonist**

"Sheik why are you so happy?" asked Greninja "I will soon get my own spin-off game" replied Sheik "I will buy it" said Greninja and smiled to Sheik


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

It was time for Sheik and Greninja to fight against Ganondorf on Bridge of Eldin Serah was the only Sheikah who had someone who was named after her she heared the theme she went out through Hyrule "Serah" she called "Are you?" asked Serah "I am named after you but i am not a Sheikah" Serah explained "But i am a Sheikah" said Serah "My Sheikah descendant i will see you again" said Serah she used her magic and disappeared Serah went back to Bridge of Eldin when she walked she could hear the theme she was in her own thoughts "Serah are you okay?" asked Seraph "That girl ... that Final Fantasy girl ... i will see her again" Serah wispered "Her name is" said Seraph "Serah" she said "Is she a Sheikah?" asked Seraph "No" replied Serah


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

I was in Kakariko Village alone with Respik "Why aren't you at Bridge of Eldin my friend?" asked Respik "I should have been there" i replied "Sheik is safe she has her rival by her side" said Respik "If Sheik and Greninja becomes defeated ... i can't allow it" i said "You will not allow it my goddess" i heared a voice "Isn't it my sexy demon lord?" i asked "Yes" replied Ghirahim "My cute eyes comes here" i said "Her eyes ... can you see them Respik?" asked Ghirahim "I can't stand against her eyes" said Respik "There's no one who can stand against them not even my master" said Ghirahim


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

I met Nabooru on the way to Bridge of Eldin "I have the Triforce of Power" she said "Yes but i must go now" i said "I will wait for you in the Spirit Temple" said Nabooru "Okay" i saw the fight " Time!" i said "We won Sheik!" said Greninja "We did it!" said Sheik "You won my friend!" i said "Yes my friend" said Sheik "Anna where are you going?" asked Greninja "I promised Nabooru to meet her in the Spirit Temple" i said "Ha Where is that place?" asked Greninja "In Gerudo Desert" replied Sheik


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Ghirahim and i was at Bridge of Eldin "This is his end and our fate" i said "We'll defeat my master's hate" said Ghirahim "And then he wonders to himself what is going on?" i said and smiled "Oh no that smile ... it fills my heart with rainbows" said Ghirahim "The rainbows is coming" i said "Yes" said Ghirahim


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Zelda was ready to fight "Zelda what are your feelings today?" asked Christer "Nervous" replied Zelda "Fight for us" said Christer "I will fight for After Dark!" said Zelda she took the light arrow and began to shoot "Yes!" said Zelda "Ow that hurts" said Ganondorf "Do you want to dance?" asked Christer "Of course my glamorous star" said Zelda they danced to some After Dark songs "This is fantastic Christer!" said Zelda "I know" said Christer


End file.
